Flawless Memories
by Whisper Charlotte
Summary: Cece's been in love with Deuce ever since elementary school. Deuce will discover this, but in a box. In that box, Cece already has the day planned out. When she decides to end everything, she'll lose everything too. All of the flawless memories. And, Deuce must pick up the pieces and convince Cece of all her memories.
1. Planned Pain

Hello! This is a Shake It Up! fan fic, forever DeCe. No flames, please. :) Review, most definitely. I hope you like this.

DISCLAIMER: I most definitely do not own Shake It Up! or Adam Iriyogen/Deuce Martinez. I wish I did. :)

* * *

><p>The rain crashed down on her hair, and hot tears stung her eyes. Cece Jones' long sleeve graphic tee, short sleeve leather jacket and faded blue jeans were all soaked from the raging thunderstorm. She had run all the way down to a busy road in the magnificent roads of Chicago. Cece sat down hugging her knees on the curb by a bus stop. <em>What? Why? Just, why? <em>Angrily, she looked sharply up at the cloudy sky. Cece yelled, " Why, big guy? Why do you have to do this to me! What did I ever do so badly?" She screamed, and her lungs screamed for air.

A businesswoman stood in the shed with the bench, angrily arguing with one of her colleagues. A college student was listening to music, tapping his toe on the pavement staring at Cece. His expression read, " What's wrong with her?" Cece's red hair stuck to her face, making her look like a wet dog like Mr. Needles from _George Lopez. _She shut her eyes tight, and thought of the scene she stormed away from.

Twenty minutes earlier in Cece's apartment…

Deuce, Rocky, and Ty were over. Ty was in the kitchen practicing dance moves, with Rocky and Deuce on the couch talking about school. Deuce looked handsome as…usual. With a purple sweatshirt, the classic leather jacket, headphones around his neck and faded blue jeans, Deuce smiled and stared at Rocky. Cece caught a glance of that, while she was about to ask Rocky what to wear. All her bottled up feelings just gushed out.

_A tear fell from her eye, and Rocky and Deuce conveniently glanced in her direction. Rocky's bubbly but concerned voice rung in her ears, " Cece? Are you okay?" She got up, accompanied by Deuce._

_Deuce's chocolate eyes then became deeper and more beautiful, and then Cece had ever seen them. He spoke dreamlike, " Yeah, chica, what's wrong?" _

_Cece plastered on a big fake smile, and shook her head violently, " No, I'm fine." She jutted her thumb in the direction behind her, and slowly backed away, her two friends troubled by her odd behavior. " I'm just going to change, okay?" Cece then turned right around, and sprinted to her funky colorful bedroom. She looked into the mirror, and saw what a hot mess she is._

_Chuckling, she spoke to herself, " Cecelia Elizabeth Jones, you are a hot mess." She started pacing, and changing. What an awkward combination. Muttering, " Sure, you're in love with your guy best friend Deuce Martinez." She looked at herself in the mirror, after getting her jeans on and long sleeve yellow graphic tee. Putting on the finishing touch of a short sleeve leather jacket like Deuce, she looked in the mirror staring herself right in the eye._

" _He doesn't love you, Cece. Give it up. You're just a dancer with red hair who's self centered and selfish at times. Give it up. He'll never go for you." Realizing the cold fact, she broke down onto the hardwood floor, slipping on the high top Converse sneakers. " Stupid, stupid, stupid Cece. Get out of it. Give up."_

_Sighing, and putting on sprits of perfume, she then strutted to the door, and opened it looking down. The first thing Cece saw was Rocky's boots, and Deuce's sneakers. Smacked together. She looked up, and what she saw shocked her, surprised her, and most of all? Broke her. _

_Deuce and Rocky were lip locked, Deuce's arms locked around her neck, and her arms around his. Rocky was the one who noticed she and him had company. They pulled apart, and separated by a few feet chuckling nervously. Cece was frozen, broken and just stunned. Didn't Rocky know she was in love with Deuce? Cece thought in the back of her head. Deuce spoke the first words, " Hey Cece." He scratched the back of his head. " I know, it might be a little awkward for you to see your two best friends kissing, but…" _

_Rocky's expression immediately became apologetic. " Cece, please…" _

_Cece sprouted up like a grenade feeling betrayed, " Oh, Rocky, shut up." _

_Deuce interrupted, " Chica, what's up with you?" _

_Cece looked at Deuce sharply, and slapped him in the face. " You, shut up too." She pointed under her bed, with a huge black shoebox peeking out labeled, " Please Don't Open This, Unless You're Deuce And It's Time." " Open it, Deuce. Read everything, and I mean everything." She shoulder checked Rocky, and muttered, " I'm out of here." _

_Deuce and Rocky yelled in unison, " Cece, wait!" Cece kept on walking, wiping her worthless tears. _

_The last thing she heard from Deuce was, " Rocky, what's wrong with her?" _

_Rocky whispered, " Love. That's what happened to Cece." Cece kept on going, with Ty looking at her funny, but allowing her to run out of the drama filled apartment. She ran out of the apartment building, out of the area, and into the street. Not being able to face the pain, she sat her butt down on the curb. Five minutes later, it started raining. Harder, then thunder, and lightning._

Cece laughed at the cruel insanity called her life. She pulled her hair back, looking down at the grate in the curb leading the Chicago's sewage. Cece, without warning, jumped up, wiping her face of tears and raindrops. She spat, " Get out, Deuce. Get out, Rocky. Stupid best friend." Without thinking, Cece ran into the street. Right into the path of a red pick up truck.

The last thing she heard was a familiar voice she all too recognized, " Cece, no!" Deuce.

The last thing she saw was the headlights of the truck, and the surprised, shocked and worried face of the driver. It was a man. He had a beard, wore a flannel shirt, and had a cup of coffee in the other hand.

She closed her eyes, and waited for the impact. Cece smelled hot dogs and the pungent smell of gasoline. Cece felt the soft smooth hood of the car, and then? The impact. She slammed in the top of the car, rolling over, and landed in the back of the truck. The world went black.


	2. Guilt With Flaws

Eh? You like it? I like it, too. :) Now, no flames, and review please! I love reviews!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shake It Up! It goes to its own respective owners.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deuce's POV<strong>_

_Before the accident, after Cece stormed out…_

" What's wrong with her, Rocky? What is that box about?" I asked Rocky, infuriated and confused. Cece had stormed out of _her _apartment, and told me to open the box and read everything, _everything. _

Rocky smiled weakly, and touched my neck massaging it. " Oh, just forget about Cece, everything she said. She's gone insane, that's all Deuce."

Building up rage, I swatted away her hand like her hand was a bug. " Shut up Rocky, and tell me what's going on!"

Rocky's not so innocent face anymore, became soft and full of guilt. She pointed to the sticking out shoebox, " There." I ran to the ground, landing in a belly flop position. Quickly, I snagged the shoebox, and forced it open. The first thing I saw was a picture of me. A heart was drawn around my face.

" Why is there a heart around my face?" I looked behind me, and Rocky was gone.

From the living room, I heard Rocky scream, " What do you want from me Ty!"

Immediately, Ty followed up with, " I want you to stop. I want you to not steal Deuce. I want you to find somebody else and not to torture your alleged best friend Cece. We're in her apartment, if you haven't noticed Rocky."

Rocky simply screamed back, " Shut up!" The two then just screamed at each other, and probably lunged at each other's faces. Ignoring their drama, I continued to look through the shoeboxes. There were many pictures of me, and Cece. I cleared away ten pictures and put them in a pile outside of the shoebox, and found a peculiar item.

It was a picture of me, and Cece. Except it wasn't the complete size of a picture, like somebody cut out a part of the picture. I looked closer and saw an arm around Cece, an arm with a purple shirt on. _Rocky. _Under the picture, I leafed through and found a letter addressed to me. Greedily, I forced it open.

_Dear Deuce, _

_Hey Deuce. Um, I'm writing this letter for you to read in the future. If you're reading this, it has three different causes. The first reason is that it's Time. It's Time for you to find out what I've been hiding all these years. The second has to do with the first. If it's Time, it means I've had enough. It means I'm tired, of hiding, running away and going through it every day. And, the third is Rocky._

_If it's Time, and I've had enough, what I've had enough of is she. She is trying to steal you away from me, even though there's nothing between us. Okay. This is in the seventh grade, that I'm writing and rewriting this letter. I mean, who can plan a big surprise like this? Maybe some people, but what about if it's this big? It's been three years, Deuce. Three freaking years is the anniversary of this. From fourth grade to now, is how long I've been completely and impossibly in love with you._

_Yes. No need to reread, Deuce. I'm in love with you I said it! If what I predict is completely correct, this is what's happening. I just spotted you and Rocky lip locking. Is that right? That's what happened before I yelled at you to find this box, and read everything? And I mean everything?_

I paused. _She's completely right. Cece's in love with me. _I continued to read.

_Okay, if that was correct, here's the next event. I storm out of the apartment. You ask Rocky what's going on, and she tries to sweet talk you, coaxingly to try to get you to forget about me. Who am I kidding? This most definitely happened. You probably tell her shut up, and tell her to tell you what's going on. That little female dog told you to look in this box, didn't she? Of course. Now you're here. _

_I'm not there at the apartment. Look outside the window, Deuce._

I listened to her, and jumped over her bed, and peeked through the window. No Cece.

I'm not there. You know I'm not in the apartment. Even though I'm in seventh grade, I know what I'm going to do when it's Time. Escape. Maybe you should check the street, like the actual street. Because, according to you, I'm terrible at many things. Do you think I'm stupid Deuce? Is it because of my dyslexia?

No Cece. I don't think that. Never, ever believe that.

You think I'm stupid, Deuce. You don't think I can figure something out eventually. Is that what you think of me? Because that's what I think. You think I'm not smart enough to make assumptions, and figure out something. But, then again, I am stupid. Happy, Deuce? Run, Deuce. You want to prove my assumptions wrong? Fine. Run out to the big street. I'm there. I won't be waiting. You should come anyways. You know why? Because I'm going to do something very stupid right now.

_No, not something simple stupid like singing in middle of the street, or acting like Gunter and Tinka. No, no Deuce. I'm doing something more completely stupid, idiotic, and just even more stupid. _

_No, this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to get myself killed, Deuce. Yes, I'll write it again. I'm. Going. To. Get. Myself. Killed. Love you._

_Love,_

_Cece_

No thinking. No talking. No interruptions. I dropped the letter, and ran. I passed the living room, with Ty yelling, " Deuce, where are you going!"

Rocky followed up with, " Yeah, Deuce where do you _think _you're going?" I ignored them, and ran out of the apartment. Right out of the apartment building, and then out of the area. My heart pumped, and thudded in my ears. My headphones bounced up and down, and I angrily took them off for me to hold. The rain soaked me, completely messing up my headphones. I stopped, wanting to breathe. I was in the _real _street. That's when I saw Cece at the intersection.

She stood there at the curb, looking down. I froze, chickened out.

The next thing I knew was, Cece running across the street. I yelled, " Cece, no!" She didn't listen to me anymore. The next thing I knew, Cece's head cracked the windshield, and her body just like an old Barbie doll. I couldn't move. I was frozen. Tears stung my eyes, and I broke down to the ground, covering my face with my hands. My eyes stared up at Cece, and I whispered, " Why? What did I do? Cece…" Quickly though, I called up 911, told them the address and what happened. My voice broke several times, and I almost broke down to tears.

_I don't like Cece, but it gives me guilt. It's like I owe her something. Just something._ I stood up, and stared until the ambulance came by. The paramedics were placing Cece on a stretcher; I called out, " Wait! She's my friend!" I ran to the paramedics and begged them, " Please. She's my friend."

The paramedics were two men. One was African American, and the other, Caucasian who was bald. They exchanged glances, and the taller African man said, " Sure, kid. Get in."

I thanked them, " Thank you!" Anxiously, I then jumped into the back onto a seat next to Cece. They rolled Cece in, and then jumped in themselves. The driver turned on the ear-piercing siren, and left the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you like it? I hope you did! Next upload may be a little slow, I write on Wattpad also. You should check out my stories there too! The username's Saving_Charlie. :) I hope you'll check that out too. So, review. Please do. Peace, Charlie. (You can call me Charlie.)<strong>


	3. Harsh Imperfect Reality

Hey guys! I love you guys, thank you for all the suport. Please do always review, I love your reviews.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shake It Up!, or anything affiliated with it. :)

* * *

><p>Cece's POV<p>

_A voice whispered, " Cece?" It was all white. Clear, and just clean like a… Hospital. I was sitting down on a bench, reading a fashion magazine._

_I looked at the person and replied, " Who's Cece?" Who is Cece? Who am I? I don't know…"_

An all-real voice woke me up out of the brief dream. " Chica? Wake up. Cece, wake up." It was blurry, with the same blinding light. I'm in a hospital. It smells of antiseptic, and achingly squeaky-clean. The boy had curly black hair, a green plaid shirt on, a black leather hoodie, jeans and red and black headphones around his neck.

I cocked my head to the side, looking at the Cuban? Boy. I then glanced down. I wore a hospital gown, and I was in a hospital bed. Slowly, I propped myself up and redirected my attention towards the boy. Politely, I asked him, " Excuse me, who are you? And, who's Cece?"

The boy's eyebrows knitted together, and his soft brown eyes widened. I could already find myself staring into them. What am I doing? Butterflies arose in my stomach. What's this feeling? He worriedly said, " Cece, I'm Deuce Martinez. I've been your friend ever since first grade, best friends. You're Cecelia Elizabeth Jones. You're a dancer on Shake It Up Chicago. Please remember, Cece."

He softly took my hand. A jolt of electricity went up my spine, making happiness make its way into my heart. I quickly retreated my hand, " I don't know you!" Who's this guy? When he touched me, I felt…happy, safe. Who is he? He seems insanely important…

Deuce's POV

Why? Why did she have to get amnesia? The doctor said that the head on collision was very severe, and she remembers nothing. Dr. Arden said that she might be able to learn her name, the time, and general things pretty soon. But, any other memories, it will be very hard for her to remember. I exited the room, and met Ty, Mrs. Jones and Flynn outside waiting. Mrs. Jones stood up first and anxiously asked, " How is she?"

Ty stood up next with a follow up question, " Yeah, how's she doing?"

Flynn exclaimed, " I want to see Cece!" Mrs. Jones in her police officer uniform picked up Flynn and sat back down. Ty sat back down, placing his head in his hands. I had to call Mrs. Jones while she was at work, and she brought along Flynn and Ty. She nearly had a heart attack, and Flynn went into shock. I plopped down next to Ty. Flynn and Mrs. Jones decided to go to the cafeteria for Flynn wanted a snack.

Ty whispered to me, " So, what was in the box?" I looked at him with all the fright in the world, and pain. It's like a twisted suicide note. The contents of the letter will never leave my memory.

" You know the book, Thirteen Reasons Why?" I glanced at Ty, and then looked straight at the dry wall.

Ty replied, " Yeah. That's a really good book, actually."

It is a good book. It's about the main character receiving tapes about a girl's suicide, and he's one of the reasons. I'm Clay, Cece's Hannah. " Yeah, Cece and I read it together. I needed to read it to her because of her dyslexia. Let's just say that letter's like Hannah's tapes."

Ty said softly, " Oh. So, this accident was on purpose?"

Tears swelling in my eyes, I reply, " In a way on Cece's side, yes."

Ty nodded, " It's not your fault Deuce." He put his hand on Deuce's shoulder.

I jerk back, throwing his hand off my shoulder. " Yes it is! If I loved Cece, this would've never happened. We'd all be at Cece's apartment playing Truth or Dare, perhaps. But no. I don't love Cece! She's in love with me, Ty, and if I had the feelings for her that she had, it would be simple. Cece wouldn't have gotten in an accident, lost a friend or got amnesia!" I was standing now. " So don't tell me, this isn't my fault!"

Ty yelled back at me restraining both of my arms, " Deuce. It's not your fault, man. Cece did this to herself. It's not your fault she's so in love with you to kill herself." Do not say that about Cece. Don't say that about her…

" Shut up." I muttered.

Ty looked at me with surprise, as if I were his son and I just disrespected him. " What did you just say to me?"

I clenched my fists, rage building inside me with every second. Cece didn't do anything wrong. She didn't do anything wrong. There's nothing wrong that she did! Screaming, I yell at Ty, " Shut up!" I ran. I couldn't take it anymore, Ty's wrong, Rocky's wrong, I'm right. Angrily, I ran out of that hospital with many people staring at me.

It was raining, and it was freezing, for an October. The cold bit down to the bone, chilling even my skeleton. I hugged my arms, rubbing them as I walked home. " Stupid Ty." I looked up at the sky, and whispered softly, " Please make sure Cece's okay. She deserves it. Cece deserves better then me." I then look down at my feet, and act as if I was talking to Cece, " Cece? I've been friends with you ever since first grade, best friends forever. You've been in love with me ever since fourth grade. Cece, you and me we're great together like peanut butter and jelly. Cookies and milk. Cecelia Elizabeth Jones, you are-"

I run into a girl. She apologizes looking down with a thick Cuban accent, " So sorry about that. I wasn't lookin' where I was going."

I look up at her, replying, " It's okay." I realize she's…beautiful. Long black hair, round brown, perfect cheekbones, curves, and she has the same style as me.

She replies, " I'm Dina Garcia. How you doin'?"

I reply smiling, " How you doin'? I'm Deuce Martinez."

Dina replies, " Hi Deuce. Um, I got to go, but you go to John Hughes right?"

I nod, " Yeah, you go there too?"

Dina smiles, " Yup! Um, so I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

I reply excitedly, " Most definitely. See you, Dina."

Dina replied dreamlike as we parted ways, " See you too, Deuce."

As I approached my apartment, one thought suddenly came to mind, a question.

What about Cece?


	4. The Truth

**Sorry about the late upload! I still love you, don't worry. I was at vacation, and couldn't get to a computer. So, here is your treat for a long awaited fourth chapter. No flames, please. And review always! **

* * *

><p>Deuce's POV<p>

Dina's a beautiful Cuban. She's smart, funny, sweet, and…beautiful. I stood up, as she exited the shop, with her promised food. Smiling, I rubbed my hands, " Yum! What did you get for me?"

I sat down, as she handed over a paper cup maybe for coffee, and a muffin. " Here you go. Hot chocolate with whipped cream, and a chocolate chip muffin, your favorite." Dina smiled, and sat down next to me planting a kiss on my cheek. I smiled. We met two weeks ago, and already maybe unofficially a couple. She pulled out a blueberry muffin for herself, and bit into it staring into my eyes. It was the second week of October, still getting chilly. Today's Saturday, Rocky's at the set of _Shake It Up Chicago. _

Cece. She was released a few days ago, with soreness around the ribs and a broken arm. The doctor said with a few weeks she'd be as good as new and able to dance again. Ty told me this news; I couldn't bear to visit her again as much as it hurt. I sipped my hot chocolate in silence, and then took a bite of my muffin. Dina looked at me with genuine concern, " Deuce? What's wrong? You don't look too well."

I snapped out of it quickly. _Dina already knew Cece's injured, she doesn't need to know anything else. _I immediately put a smile on my face, " Nothing, Dina. I'm fine."

Dina's eyes twitched with uncertainty. She then looked away, and pointed, " Look, here's Rocky!" _Crap. Rocky. _Sure enough, I saw her. Curly brown hair, soft brown skin, brown eyes and her normal fashionable get up consisting of a graphic tee, jeans and boots, with a leather jacket contouring with her outfit.

Rocky smiled wickedly, " Hello Dina." She then looked at me, and sneered, " Always a pleasure to see _you, _Deuce." Ah, refreshing. Rocky's still the bitch I know and love, err hate. She's jealous.

Dina smiled hugely, being the friendly girl she is, " Hey Rocky! How was the show?"

She snapped, " Just great, Dina." Dina was taken aback, by her cruelty. Rocky then softened her tone, " Oh sorry, I'm just tired. I'll be going now." She jutted her thumb in the direction behind her, and ran away to her apartment.

Dina then looked at me, " What was that about?"

I shrugged, " Who knows?"

Dina looked at her watch, and her eyes widened, " Oh no! I'm late! Sorry Deuce, I have to go!" She stole a kiss on my cheek, and ran away.

" If only, I loved you." I said staring at her as she ran away. Reluctantly, I got up from my place and sipped my hot chocolate taking it with me. Quickly, I threw away the leftovers and wrapper of the muffin. I then sit down on the steps in front of Rocky, my, and… Cece's apartment building. The bitter wind blew through my skeleton, and trickled up my spine chilling my inner self. _I totally dig Dina, but…Cece? What about her? Wouldn't it be easier to dig Cece, then Dina?_

Cece's POV

I sat in my bed, with a tray on my lap resting on my funky colorful sheets. My arm had a cast, its color hot pink. A plate of crumbs of meatloaf sat on the tray, along with half mashed potatoes, fruit and a glass of orange soda. The woman who I have decided is my mother was at work. A little boy named Flynn sat in the living room with an African American boy named Ty. He claimed he was my friend, and his sister was my best friend.

_Who's the boy in my hospital room when I woke up? Um… Darren? Duke? Deuce? Yeah, Deuce. _Who is that boy? He gave me butterflies the exact moment we touched. Who are you, mystery boy? Loudly, I yelled, " Ty! Flynn!" I heard scuffling of their feet, and them running.

Soon enough, Ty showed up with a blue striped short sleeve shirt, a gray vest and blue jeans. Flynn showed up in a red t-shirt and blue jeans, and he exclaimed, " Yeah Cece?"

Ty followed up with, " Yeah, what you need?"

They walked closer to me bed, and plopped themselves next to me, Ty exactly by me and Flynn sitting by my tray. Pointing to the tray, I said, " First, I'm done with the tray, I just need more orange soda." Flynn took it out, handing the orange soda to me, which I gladly took. He exited the room whistling.

Ty directed his attention to me, as I sipped orange soda, " Anything else, Cece?"

I gulp down some orange soda and place it on the side table they conveniently put next to my bed. " Who's Deuce?"

Ty's eyes went blank. He gulped, and his Adam's apple stuck out. " Deuce is…" Ty met my eyes, and held my stare. " He's the guy you're in love with, Cece. Before a car hit you, you told him to read in this box or something. He found out you're in love with him… Ever since fourth grade, I hear. Then, you tried to kill yourself. He found you just in time to call 911."

" What?" I asked. What? No. I couldn't be in love with him. No. I can't believe it.

That's when a boy walked in. " Cece?"

* * *

><p><strong>Eh? Cliffhanger! Who walked into Cece's bedroom? Dun, dun, dun... Remember to vote in the poll on my profile! Next upload: Maybe next few days. I'm going to be starting school next week, but you'll probably have three uploads a week. So, don't worry guys. Love ya! <strong>

**Au revoir!**


	5. Perish In The Rain

**Hello!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Shake It Up!_, characters or anything affiliated to it. I purely only own the storyline.**

* * *

><p>It was a tall boy with a sparkly leather jacket, a shirt inside with a bejeweled G with silver sparkles, and blue and white jeans with studs, and surprisingly normal sneakers. Ty groaned, " Günter, what are you doing here?"<p>

'Gunter' replied in a thick accent that was quite laughable, " I am here to see Cece, Ty. May I see her?"

Ty nodded unwillingly, " Sure, Gunter." He then faced me, " Cece, is it cool with you?" Calmly, I nodded. Ty then exited the room, glaring at Gunter.

Gunter approached my bed and sat down. " Hello bay-bee!" _Did he just call me an extended ridiculous version of baby? _

I reply, " Hello? Who are you?" _I feel a sudden urge to make fun of his ridiculous accent…_

Gunther's eyes become soft. " I'm Gunther Hessenheffer. And you are…"

I reply, remembering from last week, " Cecelia Elizabeth Jones. Do I know you?"

Softly, Gunter replies, placing his hand on mine, sending a shock up my spine, " Yes. We were enemies, but…" He looks into my eyes, with his own beautiful blue eyes. " But, Cece…"

I pipe up softly, " Yes, Gunther?" Next thing I know, his lips are on my own. Gunther's lips taste of bubble gum, and they're soft. _Gunther likes me… It feels good, and I'm happy. But, it feels wrong. _

Gunther pulls away, and he blushes. " Um, um… I have to go." Gunther gets up from my bed, and quickly fast walks away from my bedroom.

I called him, " Gunther, wait!" He just kept on walking, and then running. Softly, I whispered, " It's you, isn't it? It's you."

Lately, I've had dreams. It always showed a boy sitting next to me, and he was laughing. I could always see myself smiling, and writing repeatedly in maybe my diary, ' I love him, he doesn't love me…' It's him, perhaps. It's always blurry. I always just saw the cuffs of a leather jacket, and a part of blue jeans. Is he the guy I'm in love with? There's a piece missing though… It's him, isn't it? Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door.

Deuce's POV

I knocked on her door. " This is it, Deuce. You have to tell her the truth, what really happened."

Her sweet voice replied, " Come in!" Agonizingly slowly, I opened the door and first saw her funky colorful bedroom. Second, she saw her. Cecelia Elizabeth Jones. Her red hair had a subtle curl to it, her beautiful eyes, and wore pajamas. Cece was sipping orange soda and looked at me. " Oh, hello, Deuce, right?"

My stomach became full of butterflies, as she said my name. " Yes, it's Deuce. Hi Cece."

Cece smiled huge, and patted the spot on her bed next to her, " Come here, Deuce!" _It's almost as if she's really… Happy to see me. _Halfheartedly, I approached her bed and perched right next to her, leaning against the bedpost.

_Deuce; don't forget what you're here for. _I reminded myself, and then looked into her _beautiful _brown eyes. " Cece, I have to tell you something."

Cece perked up, and drank more orange soda. " Yeah?" _Her vice is orange soda? _

" Your accident is my fault." The words slipped from my lips, making myself surprised I even spoke them.

Cece's face fell, and then abruptly switched to confusion. " What?"

_She doesn't remember… Cece will probably hate me after this. Is that a risk I'm willing to take? _The next thing I did surprised me too. " Yes, Cece. It's my fault. You're in love with me, and you were sick of Rocky and me. You put together some elaborate box, telling me everything in a letter. Chica, you attempted suicide. For me. Luckily, I called 911."

Cece looked overwhelmed, well, who wouldn't? She attempted to talk, " What?"

_You won't understand now, but you'll understand in time, chica. _Without thinking, I planted a kiss on her cheek. " Bye chica." Quickly, I made my way out of her bedroom, and out of the surprisingly deserted apartment. Soon enough, I found myself outside in… The pouring rain. Pouring rain. They say it's romantic to kiss in the rain….

I looked to my right. What I saw, completely horrified me; broke me and I felt humiliated. It's…

Dina. She was lip locked with a boy…. Wait, I recognized him. He was Dylan Carter, in my gym class. Dylan's mop of blond hair truly looked like a mop in the rain, and even held an umbrella over their heads.

They pulled away, and Dina saw me. She wept, " Deuce!"

Dylan's eyes widened, and he loudly questioned, mouth wide open, " Deuce?"

The pain that build inside me completely broke down my wall. Everything. All the emotions I've felt before surged through me. I screamed, " What is this, Dina!"

Dina replied nonchalantly as if it were no big deal, " I don't need you anymore, Deuce. I've always liked Dylan; I just used you to get him jealous. Goodbye Deuce, I don't need you anymore. I always liked him, never you." Words will always, _always _pierce me even more callously then actions could ever do to me.

As if I were controlled, I did the same thing a certain redhead did not so long ago. The rain became harder, harsher, almost as hard as hail. I ran to the curb, stopping myself. Almost as if I knew automatically, I ran into a nearby tall building. It was a workplace, yet, nobody cared to say hello to me or even ask my doing there. My uncle worked there before, so I knew exactly how to get to the roof.

Quickly, I pushed the elevator button. Two tedious minutes later, I heard the distinct ring of the elevator's arrival. Nobody else dared to enter the elevator, and I pushed the button for the highest floor, where the stairs to the roof would be. I then heard cheesy elevator music, and finally I reached the top floor.

Slowly, I stepped out. The carpet was burgundy, decorated with yellow roses, and their vines. Running suddenly, I took a sharp right, and found the plain gray door with the staircase, leading up to the roof. Taking a deep solid breath, I forced the door open and sprinted up the steps.

I then opened up the door to the roof, and rain battered me. Wind blew through my skull, eternally chilling my own skeleton. Rain soaked me down to the core. Slowly, I made my way to the edge of the roof. All of Chicago looked beautiful, painted almost like a contemporary piece.

Suddenly, a girlish voice broke my concentration, " Deuce, don't."

* * *

><p><strong>No flames please! Review!<strong>


	6. Apologies In The Rain

Hi guys. It's Charlotte here. I'm here regarding the latest chapter of my story, ' Flawless Memories'. Anyways, let's get this straight >Deuce is not committing suicide. It's a roof. It's high up, correct? Perhaps, he wanted time to think. Please do think before you post, common sense. I'd know I'd want to think after my boyfriend cheated on me. Doesn't it make sense? I'm not making him commit suicide, or even copy Cece! The boy needs to think, okay?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up! Or anything affiliated to it. All goes to their respective owners. I purely only own the storyline.**

* * *

><p><strong>Deuce's POV<strong>

I turned around. In the pouring rain, stood a soaked… Rocky. Angered, I sat down, hanging my legs over the edge. " What are you doing here, Rocky?"

Rocky replied anxiously in her soft voice, trotting towards me, " I'm stopping you from doing something stupid."

I laughed harshly, and then scoffed, " Rocky, I'm not stupid. I just needed to think."

Rocky held her heart, and sat down next to me, hugging her legs. She wore a blue jean jacket, a purple T-shirt and blue jeans. " Ah, I'm so relieved. Then what are you doing here?"

I reply, snorting, " I'm just thinking up here, finding out my girlfriend cheated on me. Rocky, what are you doing here?"

Rocky replied desperately, " I wanted to make things right with you." Quickly, I jumped up, with finesse trying not to lose my balance.

" What is wrong with you? You basically nearly caused Cece's death, your _alleged best friend." _I added the sharpest edge of venom into those very words.

Rocky grabbed at my color. She looked into my eyes with her own sickening brown eyes. " Deuce, please…. I'm sorry!" I stayed in the position, clenching my fists at my sides.

I growled, " It's not me you should be apologizing to. You should apologize to Cece." The next thing Rocky did made me feel three things. One, she made me feel weak at the knees. And, second and third, feel disgusted and guilt. She smashed her lips onto mine, creating a sickening romantic moment. Kissing in the rain. Rocky begged for entrance, and surprisingly I allowed her. Her tongue lingered in my mouth. I closed my eyes tight.

All the emotions went over me. Betrayal, guilt and…disgust. I pulled away after…Ten seconds. Those were ten seconds I would never get back. I screamed pushing her, " What the hell was that for?"

Rocky's face fell. " Deuce, please…" She tugged at my sweater. I slapped her hand, angered.

" No, Rocky! No!" I screamed at the top of lungs. Rage boiled inside me, my blood pressure rising. I was on fire, " Rocky, we will never be! Okay? I'm in love with somebody else!" As soon as the words left my mouth, I completely knew I was lying.

A tear escaped from Rocky's eyes. Even though it was pouring rain, I could tell her pain. " Deuce…" She held my shoulder. " Deuce, is who you're in love with, Cece?" The thought hit me like a runaway train, rain pounding my head. _Am I? Is that correct? Am I in love with Cecelia Elizabeth Jones? _I thought, the thoughts swimming around in my head. At that moment, I probably looked very stupid, with my mouth wide open swallowing down rainwater.

She smiled softly, caressing my cheek, " I'm waiting for you to realize that, you love my ex best friend, Cecelia. Call me, when you figure out, Deuce." Rocky hugged herself, and slowly walked to the door back to the building. The rain poured on me, as I stood on that sopping wet roof, deliberating on one of the hardest decisions of my life.

**Cece's POV**

I sat on a bench, next to the fire escape. The city looked cold, after another rainstorm. Yet, I loved the smell of the air after the rain. It smelled fresh, like a new beginning, perhaps. Perhaps, it's all I need. I need a new beginning. Strip down the old Cece, and become a new Cece.

" I'll be Cecelia. No more Cece." I smiled at the new name. The name Cecelia is pretty, why would old me even dislike it? Beaming, I lay down on the bench on one of the patterned red pillows. I breathed out my nose, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

" _The rain is where you perish, Cecelia." _

* * *

><p><strong>You know what time it is! Review time. :)<strong>


	7. Cece To Cecelia

**Hi guys! I love you guys, you know that?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Shake It Up! _or anything affiliated to it. I purely own the storyline.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cecelia's POV<strong>_

I smiled as I stared into the mirror beyond me in my room. My former fiery red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, showing my face. No makeup will ever touch this face again. In an attempt to push things down a tad, I wore a silver heart pendant around my neck, and wore a black slim black V-neck, black skinny jeans, and black flats. My face finally could be seen. " Let the world see the new you, Cecelia."

I then picked up the blue Jansport backpack sitting on the floor, changing my backpack from the funky colorful bag to this plain one. Quickly, I then bounded out of the room skipping, and then twirling into the kitchen. Flynn sat there, with his black hair gelled as always, and wore a long sleeve shirt with a car on it, and blue denim jeans. I smiled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " Morning Flynn!"

Flynn replied, " Morning Cecelia. I got that right, right?" He asked me, while I sat down and started to eat my corn flakes.

Practically beaming, I spoke proudly, " Of course, Flynnie." Flynn nodded, and then ate his corn flakes again.

He then looked at the clock, " Oh, you have to get to the subway, Cece!"

I then looked at the clock. _Shoot. _Quickly, I pecked a kiss on Flynn's head, and bounded out of the apartment, eventually out of the apartment building, running to the subway.

_**Deuce's POV**_

She's here. Finally, she has returned to school. The whole John Hughes High School hallways paved the way for Cece to walk to her locker, still next to… _Rocky. _I wonder if she remembers Rocky. I sat on the bench, staring at Cece at her locker, revising her whole locker. It was plain now, and had a dry erase board, some poster pictures, but that was really it. Her bag became a _backpack. _But, Cece hates backpacks! Her backpack was a blue Jansport one, and on the front pocket, engraved was, " Cecelia Jones'. _Cecelia? _Her attire wasn't as flashy, as she'd normally wear. Cece wore a black V-neck, black jeans and flats.

" You're ready, Deuce." I whispered to myself, getting up. Exhaling silently, I stood up, and took the two steps leading to Cecelia Elizabeth Jones. When… somebody walked in the way.

_**Cecelia's POV**_

Softly, I exhaled; taking out all my stuff I needed for English. With a smile on my face, I closed the locker's door softly. I then turned around, pulling my shirt down. Two Cubans stood there in front of me. The girl's back was turned towards me. She wore blue skinny jeans, a puffy red jacket, and I saw some of a black shirt. Next, I saw the boy. _Deuce? _

He was the boy that came into my room the other night. He's also the one who… _Apparently, he caused my accident. _Yet, I don't believe that. Deuce wore blue denim also, a green flannel shirt, and a black leather jacket.

Smiling, I waved, " Hi Deuce!"

Deuce attentively switched his eyes to me. He smiled weakly, and replied, " Hi Cece."

Smiling, I put my hand out like pshaw. " Nah, Deuce, it's not Cece anymore!" I did a cutesy twirl, " It's Cecelia now!" I flashed a smile, and then skipped off to English. Two minutes later, I found myself in English. A substitute, I think sat in a spinning chair behind a cluttered oak desk, with a PC on the side, countless papers, a lamp and a nametag. Scrawled on the dry erase board behind me, was " Miss Keith." The cursive was absolutely atrocious, and barely legible.

Miss Keith's scratchy smoker voice wheezed out, " Hello class. I see, where are you supposed to sit, young lady?"

Softly, I spoke up, catching the eye of Deuce, giving him a wave, and directing my attention again to Miss Keith, " Oh hello. Um, I've been in the hospital and recovering, I had a really bad accident and I have amnesia… Um, I'm Cecelia Jones."

After I said my name, random classmates started blurting out questions, " What happened?" " Hi Cece!" " Are you okay?" " Do you remember me?"

Struggling, I tried to answer, " Um, I got hit by a car, I think. Hello, but it's um, Cecelia, call me Cecelia please. Um, I am okay, just a little sore. And I'm sorry, I don't remember you."

Miss Keith cleared her throat. I glanced over to her, and then rotated towards her. She wore a cream blazer, a blue blouse, and a cream dress pants accompanied by two-inch black heals. Miss Keith smiled artificially, and then said, " Well Miss Jones, it seems the class already knows you, and you've acquainted yourself with them. Take that seat in between Mr. Martinez and Miss Blue. They would be the third row, see?" Miss Keith pointed to the empty seat in the middle next to Deuce, and an African American girl with brown curly hair, who looks vaguely familiar.

I nodded courteously, " Thank you."

Miss Keith nodded, and flashed her browning teeth, " No problem sweetheart." Disgusted, I hurried to my seat next to Deuce.

I smiled, and pointed my toes towards him, " Hi Deuce!"

Deuce weakly replied, " Hello Cece."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, readers! Sorry about the late upload. :( I was in a creative rut. <strong>

**Review, my dears! You know what to do.**


	8. Mistakes

**Hey there! Long time no see. I am so sorry, and I know most of you are probably mad at me but I love you all still! Please still review, no flames. I love you guys, and I am so sorry I completely forgot this account existed! Please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up! It goes to their respective owners. I purely ONLY own the storyline.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deuce's POV<em>**

Class started, and groggily it finally ended. All I could think about anyways was Cece, err Cecelia. She got up and grabbed all her books clumsily dropping them. Here's my shot! I dropped to the floor and picked up her folders looking at her. Cece smiled and laughed, " Oh sorry Deuce! I'm so clumsy!"

I beamed, " No worries chica!" After she gathered all our books, we both stood up and made our way to the door.

I opened up my mouth to talk to her and to maybe ask her out on a date, until she exclaimed, " Hey!" Cece then ran over to some other person, who turned out to be _Gunter. _She gave him a huge hug, and the two started a conversation walking to their next class together. I could swear in the corner of my eye I saw his arm around her… Out of nowhere came Dina and Dylan. They were so happy together, and when Dina met my eyes, she smiled casually and blew a kiss in my direction.

Butterflies arose in my stomach. She still had the same effect on me even after what she did to me. Getting over Dina would be hard, but possible. For the rest of the day, I couldn't focus on school. Well then again I never focus. Anyways. I didn't think about Dina or Dylan. Neither did I think about Rocky and her evilness. Nope. I didn't even make a sale today!

The only thing on my mind was Cecelia Elizabeth Jones. That was the only person occupying my mind. Maybe I was falling for her. I can't be too sure. It was refreshing and amazing to realize I was falling for Cece. She was a beautiful girl; there was nothing wrong with falling for her. Yet there was and I couldn't see it. What if the only thing that will happen is heartbreak? Would my heart get broken in the process? Would Cece's? What if it was too late?

_**Cecelia's POV**_

There is no doubt in my mind he's the one. He's the one I'm looking for. He is the boy in my dreams. This boy is the one I need to remember. He's the one who made me smile giggle and have butterflies in my stomach. Given his effect on me, something must be off with our romance. But that was fine, right? It's a new beginning. That boy was Gunter.

We had an amazing day where he filled me in on our history. We hated each other, but secretly he always had feelings for me and wondered if I felt the same. Perhaps I simply hid it from everybody around me. I sat in my bedroom doing some homework and having some of my vice: orange soda. Soft music from my iPod hummed and gave the room a serene environment. Flynn was home and he had his friend over who I believe his name is Henry.

Suddenly, my phone beeped. Lazily, I outstretched my arm and grabbed my phone on the other side of the bed. It was a text from Gunter, whose number I just got today. It read, " Hey Cece, you want to go grab some pizza from Crusty's tomorrow? It will be our first official date." Man, that guy was cheesy. I smiled and rolled my eyes at his attempt at being cute. He succeeded. Quickly I pressed in a reply, " Sure, meet me at 5." A few minutes later, I got a reply. " Cool, see you there."

Sighing, I fell back on the fuzzy pillows on my bed. It seemed perfect. I was reclaiming my life a month after I was released from the hospital. Gunter found me again and I have Flynn, mom and Deuce. It won't be that long; I will find a way to reclaim my life fully once again. Life was decent. Mom took me to relatives' houses, and I slowly started to remember them as well. I tried to think on the bright side for I was grasping my memory again.

My mind kept on drifting to Deuce Martinez. He kept on saying, you're in love with me and I caused your accident. That was impossible. I loved Gunter. Gunter is the one in my dreams. He's the boy I was in love with, and slowly I will learn to love him again. Deuce is a friend and that's all he ever was and will be.

Slowly time passed on, and soon enough I fell asleep.

_The sun was shining and no clouds were in the sky. It was May in fourth grade. I watched nine-year-olds run around on the playground at recess. There were three kids I looked at especially. One had red curly hair, brown eyes and wore a white T-shirt that said BFFs with two girls holding hands with a denim skirt. That must be me! An African American girl with brown hair in a ponytail wore a blue T-shirt and blue shorts held her hand while they swung on the swing set. A boy pushed them on the swings, but his face was blocked out along with his hair._

_The African American girl cried out, " Higher! I want to get higher then Cece!"_

_The younger version of myself countered " Don't listen to her, push me higher!" The two battled it out on the swing set, but I won. Slowly, we halted to a stop. The African American girl, was that Rocky? She gave the boy a hug then stuck her tongue out at him. I then gave the boy a hug._

_When school ended, I got on the bus with the girl and whispered to her, " Hey Rocky I need to tell you a secret. Promise not to tell?" Rocky nodded. I then whispered, " Pinky promise?" The two of us pinky promised. I whispered in her ear, " I like Deuce."_

_Rocky stuck her tongue out in disgust, " Yuck! Why Deuce?" She said it a little too loud, and I covered her mouth._

_Softly, I told her, " Don't tell." _

* * *

><p><strong>Was it a good comeback? Aren't I great at cliffhangers? Tell you what. I get 5 reviews, you get Chapter 9. Deal?<strong>


	9. Lying Truth

**Hey guys! This is your Chapter 9, because I got my 5 reviews. :). Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shake It Up! or any of the characters. All goes to their respective owners, I purely own the storyline.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cecelia's POV<strong>_

Almost in an instant, I jolted up awake. _Deuce?_ That was impossible. No, that couldn't be right! I liked Gunter! Gunter liked me and that was final. Or was it? Maybe that was just an innocent crush then I realized I liked Gunter. That must be it that must've been how it was. It has to be. I can't be in love with Deuce, there's something wrong there. It seems as if there is something that has happened in our past that either he or I can't forgive.

And Rocky. What happened between us that made us so distant? What broke that beautiful friendship I saw in my dream? Sighing, it was Saturday after all. I could sleep in. Lazily, I grabbed my alarm clock on the table by the bed and turned it in my direction. The clock notified me, eight in the morning. " Ugh," I groaned out loud. The sun shined up high in the sky and shined through the window. Oh wait! Today's my date with Gunter! The simple joyful thought made me jump out of bed, make the bed and go to the bathroom to wash up. Flynn wasn't awake yet and Mom already left for work. It was a quiet beautiful day. Ty wouldn't be here yet until later around lunch.

I mind as well start the day. Skipping, I went into the kitchen and prepared some breakfast, bacon and toast. Remembering Flynn, I left some bacon in the microwave for Flynn to have. Quickly, I swallowed the food down and a glass of water. I then brushed my teeth, took a shower and was changed all ready to go before eleven o'clock. Assessing myself, I looked in the mirror. I wore a one shoulder red shirt with the black bedazzled words LOVE ripped up light blue jeans, army boots and plaid gloves. It looked cool enough; I did a few dance moves to boost my confidence and flashed a smile. " You can do this!"

Out in the living room, I heard a " Hey, hey, hey!" Oh it must be Ty! I ran out into the living room and there stood Ty by the fire escape.

He smiled, " Hey Cece!"

I rolled my eyes and gave him a hug, " How many times do I have to tell you Ty? It's _Cece-lia." _

Ty stepped over to the couch and jumped onto it and scoffed, " Yeah that's not gonna happen. So whatcha doing today?"

I got excited just by the question and enthusiastically replied, " Well I'm just going to just stay here and then go on a date with Gunter then be on the show."

Ty looked at me as if I said I was dating Dracula, " Are you crazy? _Gunter?" _I rolled my eyes. It seemed like _everyone _was either surprised or didn't approve of me going out with Gunter. Really, what was the problem?

_Hours later…_

_**Deuce's POV**_

It was an average boring and irritating day at Crusty's. Uncle Frank was constantly on his back as usual. The costumers seemed more cranky then usual. I reassured myself, my shift would be over by seven. I glanced at the clock in the corner, which on the face has Crusty's on. 4:45. I cleaned up a table, while someone in the corner of my eye entered. As always, I said, " Welcome to Crusty's." I looked up and who was it? Cece.

Cece looked great. She wore a one-shoulder top with the word LOVE on it, ripped up blue jeans, rocking army boots and cool plaid gloves. Of course she looked great she was Cece. She waved, " Hey Deuce!" And she sat down in one of the booths. What is she doing here alone?

I ran over to her booth, " Oh, hey Cece… Um, whatcha you doing here?"

She was on her phone and looked up at me and smiled, " Oh I'm waiting for someone. He should be here any minute." He? She's meeting a guy? Already? I hope she's meeting Ty or Flynn or just somebody… Her voice stole me from my thoughts, " Hey, Deuce, could you move over?" She was looking at me with a certain gleam into her eyes…until I figured out she was looking at someone past me. I turned around and saw bedazzled pants. _Gunter. _

Embarrassed, I kept my eyes down and went to take another customer's order. Sneakily though, I knew it.

It was go time. It was time to let the honest truth come out. The game has just started.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry it was short! I hope you guys still liked it. Flames are NEVER accepted here. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS AND FOREVER accepted! This time, let's shoot for 10 reviews for next chapter, eh? You think you guys can take it? :).<strong>


End file.
